


The Emperor

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Percabeth babies, Working Mom, childhood angst, stay at home dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: (April 5th, 2026) There are many moments you can plan for when parenting. This is not one of them.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & His Kid(s)
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Kudos: 11





	The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Percabeth in this has four kids; however only their eldest, Vivian Bianca Jackson is prevalent.  
> Percy is a Stay-At-Home Dad; Annabeth owns New Athens Architecture.

“Daddy, why is mommy never home?” His eldest, five year old Vivan Bianca Jackson asks Percy a question he never expect from her, “Is it because she doesn’t love us?”

Perseus Odysseus Jackson knew that there would be a time where his children would come to him for things that should never happen to them. For monster attacks, for heartbreaks, for confessions. Percy never wanted to be a smothering parent or a distant one. He told himself that he’d be the perfect dad.

All of Vivian’s life and the lives of her three siblings, he’s done just that. They’re in an apartment that protects them from monsters, he warns them about monsters, he’s there for them whenever they need him. 

However, in her eyes, it seems as if it’s only him being the parent. Her mommy is always working. In Vivi’s eyes, it’s only her daddy that’s around.

Percy’s eyes widen, he wasn’t expecting that. He sits on the floor by her bed, looking at his young daughter in the eyes, “Why do you thing mommy doesn’t love you, Starfish.”

“She’s never here.” Vivi sniffles, “I never see mommy anymore. Is it my fault.”

Tears stream down his daughter’s face, an action that breaks Percy’s heart. He pulls his eldest child into a hug, “Oh Starfish, mommy loves you very much.”

“Then why is she never home?”

Percy doesn’t know how to answer this question. He’s read every parenting book known to man and he’s talked to his own mother tons of times about being a parent, but there are always moments you can’t plan for. This is one of them, “She’s working.”

Vivi crosses her arms, “She’s always working.”

“I’ll see when the next day she’s off work and have just the two of you spend time together.”

“Really?” Vivi wipes her eyes and scrunches up her nose.

Percy kisses his daughter’s forehead, “Of course.”

She smiles a toothy smile and grabs her favorite book off of the shelf, “Can you read this to me daddy?”

“Of course.” Percy starts the book for the fourth time this week and makes a note to talk to his wife when she gets home about their children.


End file.
